Clan:Amanecer
Clan Amanecer is a Runescape clan founded by Darke_Physik, and co-founded by Nikrocks1. The clan first appeared on March 13th 2009, but was approximately conceived around November of 2008. Since its creation, Amanecer is one of the fastest developing clans in Runescape. The clan's homeworld is 99, and in-game clan chat is "Clanamanecer". The clan's website is http://clanamanecer.com, and as of December 16th, 2009, has over 75 site members. Clan Classes and Ranks With in Clan Amanecer there are three main classes. Each class defines and determines the ranks of clan members as well as organize the clan into a manageable system. These three classes, in order of least to greatest power, are the Caballeros, the Espada, and the Reyes. Los Caballeros With in the clan the cablleros is the lowest ranked class. Due to the fact there is no exact limit to how many cablleros there may be they are the most numerous clan class. Seventy to Eight percent of all clan members fall into the cablleros class. The caballeros Las Espada The Espada is the second highest clan class. In combat, the Espada rule over the masses of Caballeros. Unlike the Caballeros, the Espada are limited in number. There may only be up to nine Espada at any given time. Currently the requirements to become an Espada in the clan are 100+ plus combat, and have held a membership in the clan for at least one consecutive month. Los Reyes The Reyes is the highest clan class. In combat, they control the Espada. Similar to the Espada they are limited in number, in that there may only be up to three Reyes at any time. The current entry requirements for the Reyes are 115+ combat, and have held a membership in the clan for at least two consecutive months. Events Amanecer holds a variety of events, ranging from combat to skill oriented. Events are held weekly, fairing about two to three per week. To better organize these events Clan Amanecer has a complementary events section on there website, Amanecer Events Section. Photo shoots Photo shoots are events where Clan Amanecer specifically spends time together to create a collection of screenshots. At photo shoots members of the clans go to various locations, do an array of activities, and fight a variety of monster, all on screenshots. Photo-shots occur about once every 3 months. In these events Amanecer strives to spread awareness of it's clan, by capturing screenshots of their various activities and then distributing them among runescape. These events have become very popular among because it is the because it gives them a possibility to be featured in the clan banner. The most recent of these events was the Clan Amanecer Christmas Photo Shoot. At the christmas photo shoot, players visited various snow a covered and icy regions of runescape, taking screen shots of different winter activities such. Contests The most notable type of Clan Amanecer's events, are the clan's skill contests. These contests range a variety of skills, most non-combat oriented. The most popular of these contest are in the fishing, woodcutting, and the construction skills. After the ceasing of each of these event, the winner of the clan contest receives a complementary clan signature. Each signature is unique to the contest, and each signature is only issued to the winner of the contests, making them rare and of great value. Due to the fact of the rewards, the popularity of these skill contests has risen greatly since their initial release as an event. Category:Clans